


Life's Too Short

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Finally realizing what's important, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Episode 3x06, what happens after Danny walks away to go to the dance with Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after the episode first aired, my first coda ever. It was posted on LJ, but since the episode re-aired tonight I thought I might as well post it here too :)
> 
> Thanks to gestalrose for looking through it for me.

Steve looked on as Danny walked away without even so much as a backwards glance. Fuck, he felt lost, what was he supposed to do now, his emotions were all over the place! He wanted to curl into a ball and cry with relief, he was well aware a few tears of relief had already escaped during the hug. He wanted to yell at Danny not to leave, or to at the very least take him with him. Yeah, that would be ideal they could both go to the dance, Steve would just stand at the side and watch, but at least he wouldn't have to let Danny out of his sight.

"Hey brah, you need a ride home?" Chin's voice shook Steve from his thoughts.

"Yeah, thanks" he smiled ruefully, "when did you arrive?" 

"We got here just as the tech disarmed it...you know, you need to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Steve growled.

"You're not going to intimidate me with your 'I can kill you by looking at you' voice," Chin said with a quiet smile.

"Tell him how much he means to you, man up and tell him you're in love with him."

Steve sat silently in the car, staring out the window until Chin pulled into his driveway. 

"Look," Chin said decisively, "I saw his face when he was walking away from you, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and grab you back into his arms, to be back in your arms. He'll be over at your house later, you know it, I know it, Kono knows it and most of the HPD know it, it's about time you both realized that sometimes we don't get that long of a time to spend with those we love. Don't waste what little time you have."

Steve sighed, he knew that was hard for Chin to say, it was hard for him to hear, but after the day he’d had, after coming this close to losing everything he'd never even had yet, he knew Chin was right. He nodded, shot Chin a small smile and climbed out with a simple wave as he headed straight down to the beach. 

He was still sitting there four hours later, too tired, too shell shocked to even get up and get dinner or a beer. Suddenly a beer appeared in front of him, dangling over his head.

Danny slid down onto the sand next to him, close enough that their legs were touching. He didn’t say a word, just smiled ever so slightly and leaned in, putting his head on Steves shoulder.

Steve chuffed out a laugh, and draped his arm around the broad shoulders, maybe they were both on the same page. "Life's too short, Danno, I can't, I won't do this without you, I love you, you have to know that. It took all my willpower not to blurt that out and declare my love in front of the bomb tech, and then when I finally had you in my arms I chickened out. But...life's just too short..." he trailed off uncertainly, suddenly worried he'd gone too far.

Danny dropped his head and let out a rather large breath he had been holding and the next thing Steve knew he was on his back with his arms full of solid muscle, and Danny was kissing him like he’s starved for it, and perhaps after today he is, "I love you too you goof," he heard between kisses and the sound of blood rushing in his ears.


End file.
